Cassie the 9th grade time master
by thetimemastercass
Summary: the time master has to come to the world of the ninja and now has to have random adventure alongside him including switching mentors, but is Randy ready to have some like Cassie a partner.
1. new partner

**Hello just so you know this is the first time I ever did a fan fic so I hope you enjoy also hope you like the time master too she is going to be created as I go along.**

 **I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja**

I made a portal to a new world, that my medallion told me to go to, when I went through I noticed that a brunette girl was looking at me 'I hope she didn't that' I thought to myself, there was a few moments of silence which I decided to break "uh…did you see that?" I asked and she looked like she took a minute to consider "a-are you a medallion master and if you are then which one?" she answered my question with question, who does that! "Yes, I am a medallion master and I'm the time master but please don't tell anyone. I want to keep my identity a secret" I begged and what I didn't tell her is that whoever the ninja is, is going to know. "No need to worry I won't tell anyone, by the way I'm Gabby" oh yes, she won't reveal who I am, for once the universe is on my side "thank you, Gabby, I'm Cassie."

In English class the teacher Mr Bannister told us to write an essay on our summer which was impossible for me to do since I only got here today "what am I supposed to do, I didn't exactly have a summer" I whispered to Gabby "why don't you just say the truth?" she replied while I was getting another piece of paper then she asked "what are you doing?" right after I noticed Mr Bannister just threw a shoe at an orange haired boy for whispering, I motioned to stop talking to Gabby, what I planned was making a backup essay just in case one was stupid luckily I finished both one was a lie saying I came from Australia and saying it was winter there, the other basically said I'm the time master and I realised that I need to hide truth one. I saw a dude behind me just tear his up, maybe he did that for the reason I hid my truth essay but then again I could be over-speculating.

We finely got out of that class and thankfully no one noticed what I did, I saw the same purple haired dude who ripped his essay walk by, now I wonder if he is the ninja, it's hard to tell because the current ninja hasn't showed up yet "Cass, Cass, earth to Cass" Gabby yelled as she was poking me which snapped me out of thought I turned to her as she asked "were you day-dreaming?" well that would be a yes and no answer but I never give that "uh, of course not. Wh-who is that purple haired dude?" I asked to change the subject "oh, you mean Randy?" I nodded implying her to say more "well other than his name and that his best friend is Howard I don't know much about him" she told me, so much finding out more about him. Guess I'll do it the old fashioned way and become friends with him. Then I heard someone yell 'smokebomb' in the cafeteria, maybe it was the ninja.

I ran into cafeteria trying to get past everyone else and I was right it was the ninja that means I have to hero out "this is not a real emergency, there's no need to change forms" my medallion informed me 'I know that, but when will I get another chance to meet the ninja' I told it, anyway people have to know that the time master is partnering with the ninja as soon as possible. I went into the nearest free bathroom stall and said "time to hero out!" then I turned into my time master form which was a golden Labrador, the form still had the medallion, the two watches and the infinitely growing pouch that stays the same size on the outside. I went intangible back to the cafeteria and as soon as I was going to show myself my medallion said "don't show yourself yet, the ninja may assume you're bad" this time my medallion had a point, I can tell this ninja hasn't fought any bad guys yet when he sees me he may think I'm one 'okay, okay I'll wait until actual bad guys show up" luckily as soon as I thought that a robot showed up, that means I can show myself and I didn't listen to the medallion first.

"HEY, WHAT EVER YOU ARE, you chose the wrong day to pick a fight with the ninja, cause I'm the medallion master here" I yelled being intimidating. Then the ninja jumped in and said "monster, get ready to get-" the robot thing interrupted him by punching him though the wall, which afterwards it flung me there as well. As soon as I got up the robot was already there I sped behind it as the ninja was kicking it to then kick it myself. That didn't go so well, the robot hit the ninja with a punch that sent him flying, since I flew a little bit to the side the ninja knocked into me which flung us both down the stairs. I tried not laugh since this happens every time I get a new partner "aw man, I am getting pwned" the ninja admitted "yeah no kidding" I said in reply. "Ninja sprint" the ninja said as the robot jumped down at us, we both ran into the bathroom it's not weird for me since I've been both genders. We hid than the robot punched open every stall door until he reached us "I wasn't hiding from you, if that's what you think" the ninja lied, before I could say anything the robot attacked us afterwards the bell rung "now what?" the ninja complained we both decided to lock him in there since we needed to go. I tried to smell his scent to find out who he is but the suit must shielding it "uh, isn't there meant to be some kind of ninja manual, I know I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure every ninja's supposed to get one and before you ask, yes I know there's multiple ninjas, all medallion masters do" I said having a plan to find out who he is.

I tried getting into the classroom as subtly as possible after a few seconds I heard Randy yell "I need to use the bathroom" well that proves it I told the ninja about the manual so when we got to class he'd find an excuse to leave so he could read it, the best way to be 100% certain is to see how long it takes for him to come back if it's more than two minutes he defiantly didn't go to the bathroom. It would be bad if we didn't have the same class otherwise I would never know who the ninja is.

I was right, class is over and Randy hasn't come back yet that means Randy's the ninja but of course I'm not going to tell anyone, one because I've got my own secret to keep and two I was a ninja in the past so I respect that no one should know. I walked by and saw Howard trip Randy for some reason, I tried not to listen to what they were saying since I knew it was eavesdropping but something told me to stay, now that I know Randy's the ninja "hey, perfect you're back, I've got some great news" Howard said casually, hmm what news? No Cassie don't fall for the temptation "sorry Howard but I have to um-" Randy said trying to get out of this conversation, Howard looked really mad at that point "no, no you are going to stick around for this" he said as he grabbed Randy's legs "turns out the ninja and time master couldn't beat that monster so they locked it in the basement stall" wait that was called a basement stall I thought it was a bathroom stall "so I let it out" Howard finished then completely ignoring what I said before I walked up to them and said "hold on second, you thought it was a good idea to set free the monster that the ninja and time master couldn't beat with their combined abilities so that he could watch them kick butt and you didn't even think that they wouldn't beat it?" they glared at me for a few seconds probably thinking that there was a bigger reason for listening over "yeah, it's a bruce idea" Howard answered "no, it's a wonk idea" Randy murmured then a car got sent flying through the wall which then I thought it would be the perfect time to hero out.

I got out of noticing distance I ran to the nearest bathroom stall to hero out. I thought it was a good idea to come in through Randy's smokebomb since I thought it'd look cool and it did. Afterwards everyone started chanting 'ninja' I heard Randy whisper "I believe in me, I believe in me kicking your butt" maybe he needs a little extra help finding out what he's doing because it's strange how he hasn't pulled out a weapon yet, he should have a sword. We started fighting the robot by Randy kicking it and I blasted time energy at it when the robot was attacking Randy he repeated ninja block and I kind of like it "who's getting pwned now" Randy said. I guess Randy got a confidence boast, then randomly an extra arm came out of the robot and it grabbed Randy "I don't get it, I'm believing, what else could be in the suit?" Randy questioned "wait, aren't you supposed to have a sword or some other kind of weapon? I can definitely say I thought you did" I pointed out he finely pulled out a sword "ah believe in the weapon that is in the suit" Randy said hold on he thought that meant him you know what never mind. Randy sliced off that hand and I kicked it further back "that makes way more sense" Randy finished "let's do this" "hey that's my line" I complained when the robot was running towards us and we completely sliced it apart, the crowd chanted smokebomb right before Randy said it and I went intangible through the ground.

After I changed back to human I went out to Randy so I can not only introduce myself, because I did so well last time, but also to tell him who I really am. Of course Howard's there as well why couldn't it just be Randy? "First you're gone then the ninja's here, then he's gone then you're here, I know your secret man" Howard said as I just got in the conversation, okay Howard knows Randy's the ninja too "Howard listen I wanted to tell you-" Randy tried to explain but Howard interrupted "well, it's too late now, I figured it all out, with my mind" maybe Howard doesn't actually know he's not that smart. We're talking about the guy who set free that robot thing "this is such a relief, it's been killing me that I couldn't tell you" Randy said not seeing me for some reason since I know he's going to put on the ninja mask "I mean sneaking off so you could have the bathroom all to yourself every time the ninja shows up" Howard said being obvious to Randy ninjaing up "wait you're the ninja" Howard gasped "well that proves it" I murmured a little too loudly "w-wait did you see that uh?" Randy said not knowing my name then I reassured him "name's Cassie and to answer your question yes I did see that but don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone because of this" I changed into my time master form "but you can't tell anyone about this either doing that will keep your identity safe too"

 **This probably going to be my longest chapter but if you it this way feel free to let me know. I'd like to know your thoughts here I'll try to make the next chapter soon.**


	2. mentor switch

**I' can't believe how well the story's doing so far I've been planning to make this for months and I'm already doing another chapter.  
** **I don't own Randy Cunningham.**

It's been about five months and I'm so glad Randy and I are getting along so well, I've heard from some of my medallion master siblings that it takes way longer for a ninja to get along with a partner. Randy, Howard and I were all sitting together in the cafeteria and for once Howard hasn't eaten our food yet. Unfortunately both my medallion and the nomicon started glowing, which I'm annoyed that my medallion started going all nomicon, unlike Randy I had to go to the bathroom for this since my eyes glow when I enter my sub-conscious "Howard, the food better still be there when I get back" I commanded Howard "no promises there" Howard replied. I headed to the bathroom stall making sure no one saw my medallion glow.

I went into my sub-conscious just for Time Mel, as I call her, to say "you need to keep me as your mentor" was that it because anyone can tell me that? "That's it, you called me in here just say that, are you going to teach me something I don't already know?" I complained Time Mel thought for a second "actually, now that I think about it I can teach you something though you already know it" Time Mel replied. The second I heard that I knew what it was and I didn't like it "it's time lasso again, come on I already know how to use that move, and I've practiced it a billion times you don't need to babysit me" I yelled at her She just glared at me "fine I'll do but only for a few minutes then I'm out." I've been doing this for fifteen minutes and Time Mel kept on saying 'good again' fifty-two different times "you know what I've had enough of this get me out of here I don't need to learn this anymore" I demanded, Time Mel nodded and let me leave.

When came back not only was my food gone but Randy looked just as annoyed as I did, I ignored what Howard did as I always do and looked at Randy and asked in my most positive voice "okay, what did the nomicon do this time?" He looked to me "it said something I couldn't understand and then it threw a new move at me and didn't explain what it was" Randy explained. What was he annoyed about that's not as bad as what happened to me "I wish that was what happened to me, Time Mel said something anyone could've told me and made me practice a move I've done a billion times" I said. "How could you not enjoy that, at least your medallion reminds you a lot of what your doing and actually explains what it means, the nomicon just speaks in a cryptic langue that only you understand and only tells me what I'm doing at the last second" Randy replied. "That may be true but hey, at least you have to worry about the nomicon revelling who you are, Time Mel risks it about eight times a day" I told him. At this point Howard looked really annoyed of us arguing "SHUT UP, let's just agree that they both are bad, cause I can say they are" Howard yelled. Randy and I just shrugged but wish Time Mel was more like the nomicon, it would be so helpful.

After school Howard and I went Randy's house like we always do, I do it mainly since I don't have a house I create a hole in the ground with earth bending it's not exactly a house to me. We played grave puncher for a while which I dominate, though that is ironic since they've had a lot more experience with the game then I do. The nomicon had to start glowing but Time Mel told me to go in there as well "are you going to leave me with someone who annihilates us in this game? That's wonk!" Howard complained. "No, he's not, because I'm going in there with him, since my medallion said so" I replied cheerfully. Though I wasn't shloomping with him I was happy to go into the nomicon I always enjoy it, I dream shadow Randy which allows me to enter the nomicon without having to shloomp, if it's what I think it is, I'll be happy.

We were in the nomicon for a few seconds and all it did was do a switching arrow between us, that could've made no sense to Randy but I knew that it meant we were switching mentors and I was smiling like crazy, before I could say anything Time Mel said "we are going to do a little experiment which I'll become Randy's mentor for the rest of the week and the nomicon is going to be yours." Why did she just say that to me I already know "hey, I already-" I started to say but was then was interrupted by the nomicon creating a hole under me which is way tamer then what it usually does to Randy. I got flung out of Randy's body but started flying before I hit the wall so I didn't make too much of a noise.

Randy woke up and neither of us thought what Time Mel said was really happening, they do this kind of stuff to us all the time. I realised at that moment my medallion hasn't yelled at me or told me something I already know "hold on, who said that?" Randy blurted out "wait, how could you hear something that I- oh Time Mel was telling the truth, we have switched mentors your hearing Time Mel" I told him. He took a while to respond probably because of Time Mel "this is so bruce, I can actually understand it, why do you always complain?" Randy asked. "ohh, once you have dealt with it for centuries it gets annoying" I replied "that means I take the nomicon with me, I'm gonna need that I'll see how 'bad' it really is" this is the best day ever no medallion voice, no training over done moves and now everything won't just be explained to me. If I wasn't worried about jinxing myself I'd say it couldn't be better.

 **I can't believe I've finished this chapter so fast I would imagine it takes ages just to update something like this. I hope you enjoy the story so far because I defiantly do, feel free to leave a review.**


	3. destanking mishap

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9** **th** **grade ninja**

I came back into the hole I live in with the nomicon still finding it awesomely Bruce that I now get to know what having something as wise as the nomicon teaching me. After a few minutes it decided to glow "about time nomicon, I thought that you would want to say something sooner" I whispered. I opened the nomicon having the biggest smile on my face it was my first shloomp, I would imagine that my body would've just collapsed on the ground since that's what happens with Randy.

I saw Japanese style drawings with a bunch of doodles which is what I usually see when coming in through Randy, one thing that was different was that I wasn't in my time master form so I didn't fly. A hand ended up catching me and another hand letting someone else fall then the nomicon showed me a message that I read that said "'the guiding hand may help some but will let others fall', let me guess you're trying to tell me that you may of let Randy fall but you're helping me, is that right?" the hand threw me up in the air then I got brought back in my body. "Yes, no, what's the answer? Oh right, I want to figure it out on my own, but when I think about it you would of crushed me in the hand if I was wrong so your saying I'm right. You know what I'll figure it out later" I thought of.

The next day at school I was waiting to tell Randy about what the nomicon told me, and say that it is better than Time Mel, I ran up to him as soon as I saw him. "Randy, Randy!" I yelled to him "the nomicon told me 'the guiding hand may help some but others fall' I think that means that the nomicon helps me better than you since it works more for me or it's referring to something that's going to happen or…" I noticed that he couldn't understand what I was saying, I do tend to talk fast. "Okay, okay can slow down. Not everyone can hear what you're saying when you're speaking at 100 miles per hour" Randy joked "and I have something to you, Time Mel is way better than the nomicon." "Hey, the nomicon is the brucest item ever, can't see why you complain" I responded. Randy was about to respond but Howard butted in "I thought we agreed that they are both bad." "THEY'RE NOT!" Randy and I shouted. Luckily for Howard the bell rung which meant we couldn't argue about that anymore.

Though I love maths, maths at this school is very interesting it's still fun but the teacher looks like he hated this class and made it worse somehow. Unfortunately I had that maths class next with Randy, Randy being there made things a little better but Mr Arkleparker is still very enthusiastic about maths, he is saying about equations that only Einstein would understand which meant he made me look like a big nerd, well I am but the others don't have to know that. The good news is that it had an abrupt end, bad news it was a stanked up student Bucky to be exact. Randy and I ran off as we usually do to change, we went somewhere that no one see us other than ourselves "time to hero out" I said quietly since people were around. Randy yelled smokebomb as always "okay what has got him stanked up this?" Randy asked "I know, it's like he get stanked at least twice a day, guess it's time to break his 18th triangle" I joked. I scratched Bucky to make him drop his triangle Randy used his sword on it and saying ninja slice but Bucky didn't change back "hold on, didn't this work every other time, why not now?" Randy asked I didn't answer since I thought time Mel would do it for me "oh it must be something else" knew it. "That means we have to figure out what else it could be, but we would to figure out fast" I pointed out. Bucky knocked me to the side and ran of "what the juice, since do they try to run? Better question since when do we not destank someone?" Randy complained "dude, what're standing here lets go after him!" I shouted. We tried to follow him but then we saw a destanked Bucky. "WHAT THE JUICE!" we exclaimed "hey ninja, time master, what are you doing here for?" Bucky asked, we just stared at him for a while "um- did you happen to see a monster come out here?" I asked. He shook his head that's strange, he was definitely who we were fighting earlier but how did he get destanked? "Guess now it's time to smokebomb!" Randy shouted.

I paced back and forth to try and figure out what exactly happened, "calm down, it's not like the worlds gonna end in 24 hours" Howard said rudely. "I'm not panicking, I think best while pacing or just walking around in general" I replied "I need to figure out happened with Bucky since when do people destank on their own and I've never known there to a delayed reaction. Maybe this has something to do with him having a fight with his friend or it's about getting a low grade or it could be-" then I noticed the shocked expressions on my friends faces "uh… how did you know that much about Bucky?" Randy asked. "What? I'm the time master I make it a thing that others know as much as they possibly could without invading their privacy" I said making it seem obvious. During the entirety of lunch and I still didn't come up something usually I have an idea by that point and I don't think Randy came up anything yet I know he's smart but I'm usually the one that finds the answers. Before I could come with my 46th conclusion to the problem stanked Bucky showed up "okay now's the time to- whaaaa" I said as dragged back by Bucky. This doesn't usually happen and I getting caught as a human and not getting grabbed that happens so often that I might as well be toy. Randy smoke bombed in without me which probably confused some people "hey just an hour ago you were fine what gives?" Randy thought out loud. "Hehe, uh ninja I think there more important questions to ask like, why does he still have a firm grip on me?" I asked trying to sound terrified but I have to admit I was a little scared. Without my time master form I'm pretty much useless "don't worry random student I've never met I'll get you out of this" Randy said in his heroic voice. "Hey, who are you calling random!?" I yelled I've been called many things but when my friends say I'm random it's always for the same reason that Randy did it for. After I said that that I started to notice that my lungs were feel like they were getting pulled out my vision darkened.

 **Clift hanger looks like you're going to wait another 2 months for the answer. Sorry this took a long time to put out I got sick a lot, I got lots of homework, I performed a musical and I was just lazy hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.**


	4. a new perspective

**this chapter is in Randy's perspective as a little change**

 **I don't own Randy Cunningham 9** **th** **grade ninja**

"no, no, nonono" I yelled but I couldn't stop it. Cass was taken by stanked Bucky I needed to go after her, but time Mel warned me not to. Right before I was about to smoke bomb and ninja down I saw someone who seemed to know Cassie I was tempted to check it out, but I knew that it would put her in more danger. About two stressful hours later school had ended and I was able to find Cassie. I started getting worried on what kind of danger she's in though to Howard it just looked like I was staring into the distance "Randy, RANDY!" I snapped to him "good I got your attention I've noticed that it's the end of school and you're still here". I glared at him for a few seconds. "that's what you're worried about our friend was taken by the bad guys, we don't know where she is, Bucky stanking and destanking at random and there was this creepy guy that's probably behind all this and might want to kill Cass. I think there's a lot more important things to worry about" I snapped at him. "whoa, you sounded just like her" we both chuckled "that wasn't what I meant though I meant you're still here while you should be finding her." I definitely jumped the gun on that… where did that come from.

The creepy guy is the first person I should look for "wait Randy think for a second. I want my wearer back as much as you, but you're not ready to face against that guy on your own. You don't know what you're up against" Time Mel told me. She had a point I don't know that guy though I have a feeling she does 'yeah but that's why I have to go look for him. If I'm understanding your logic she doesn't stand a chance without me unless she knows what she's up against.' It can't say I'm wrong there so it let me look. I probably spent an hour wandering the street to just find something that might lead me to my friend and I finally spotted something or should I say someone. I was about to ninja up and jump in "hold on a second I know you were trained in a different way, but you might find out more from sticking to the shadows" it was probably just trying to keep me away from whoever that is. I ninja'd up then went into ninja stealth mode staying out of sight as much as I could. "I can't believe you succeeded in catching the time master Lexor" some random voice said. I thought about it a bit longer and realised that it was McFist.

"you doubted me, in case you don't know I've done this before remember. I get to destroy the time master after I allow you to see her true face" Lexor said. That creep is going to reveal Cassie to McFist now I need to help her. "as long as it helps destroy the ninja" McFist said normally then shouted "THIS IS THE BEST PLAN I EVER CAME UP WITH." Lexor face palmed and said "excuse me, but this was my idea. Anyway I can't show you her face until we get someone she trusts. I already know who she is, but if you want to see her we need to have the ninja alive." That might be a problem they're looking for me so I need to save her before they find me. It might be better if I look around as Randy Cunningham for now. It's best that they don't know that I'm on to them. After I ninja'd down and tried to follow them at a distance. Until I realised that they weren't going to McFist industries it seemed to be they were going in the opposite direction. In fact, they were leaving Norrisville and going to the middle of nowhere.

We were now more out in the open so, I had to use as many trees as I could to keep hidden. Then finally they stopped but why they stopped is a complete myste… I did it again. Saying things that I don't usually say. "McFist, you're sure we weren't followed aren't you" Lexor said glaring in my direction. "even if someone did follow us" McFist said drawing Lexor's attention away from me "you said there's no way anyone could get in because of the, um power stopper thingy." Lexor face palmed then corrected "the enhanced capability nullifier but, it only effects those who aren't normoes" normo huh, Cassie said that it was a word for humans without superpowers. Because I'm a normo without the mask, I can get in with no problem. How come I can't see it though where are they going? "it's a perception filter there is something there you just can't notice it I can fix that" Time Mel said 'hold on, wouldn't that make it that I can't go in' I thought to her. "the enhanced capability nullifier turns all powers off. It would be painful for those with powers, but with the small amount I'm giving you that won't happen" it responded. Then out of nowhere I saw gigantic ship that must be what lexor used to get here. I followed in hoping there was no security systems in there.

As I was sneaking in the ship I started to get a little creeped out. Maybe it was the remains of his fallen foes or it was the fact that most of the walls said 'die, time master, die'. 'hey Time Mel you haven't exactly explained who lexor is yet' I told it. "Lexor or, as the time master calls him, Lex belongs to an alien species known as the leddox, technically sub-species, that hate medallion masters, but most just think they're bad they aren't evil. Lex and some others are evil though." Time Mel explained. When we got into the main area of the ship Lex put Cassie in a containment field, I'm guessing, I could see that she was waking up hopefully she'll be okay. "oh your awake now, CHANGE HUMAN" McFist yelled. "I told you that won't happen until we have someone she trusts so yelling does nothing" Lex responded. "how did I… oh right when someone comes nearby that can't know my identity I turn into this form" Cassie whispered. If it's because she is too injured to speak louder they will pay. "you didn't do anything to him, did you?" she asked probably talking about me. Lex then laughed and said "not yet, but I know I will soon if he's as perseverant as you then I bet he's already here" shoot he did see me some ninja I am Cassie's right I'm not a real ninja. "you'll never find him dude, if he was here I haven't spotted him so you're out luck" Cass responded good to know there's nothing wrong with her. "I'll give him a little incentive" Lex said as he pressed a button which put her in pain.

I ninja'd up and got down there "smokebomb, let her go Lex" I insisted. "ugh it's bad enough she calls me Lex you have to do it too… never mind that it was a bad move to face me ninja" he threatened "now is when we reveal her identity, we wouldn't want your partner getting hurt would you." "what's the point you're just gonna hurt him anyway no matter what I do" Cass said in a sad tone. "don't worry about me I can take care of myself, ninja sprint" I shouted as I was running. After some ninja slices and boom balls later I noticed a control panel. No idea what it did, but if there's glowing green buttons it has to be a good sign. I pressed the biggest button there and it dropped to shied around my weakened friend. "thanks dude, there's still one problem I don't think I'm strong enough to take him down" Cassie told me. "hey that didn't stop me from coming" I responded "c'mon we'll win this with our strengths combined this isn't going to be like the first time we teamed up." While we were fighting Lex and stanked Bucky, Cassie found a way to stop Bucky or at least destank him temporally. "distract them I think I figured out what's keeping Bucky stanked" she told me. She started randomly pressing buttons but in a more controlled pattern then I would've. It's probably her technology altering powers. Then Bucky just ran out of the room "time master, do you have any idea what you just did?" Lex yelled. "um, yeah, disabled your control on Bucky, made him run back to Norrisville high and hopefully stopped him from randomly stanking and destanking" Cassie responded acting like that wasn't a rhetorical question. "not what I meant, without my control this 'Bucky' will continuously stank and destank because of you and no one can stop it" Lex freaked out while he said this. "maybe but we still can stop you" I replied to all that. We made McFist was off the ship and Cass sent on a direct course to some form of space jail.

We left McFist there and started heading back to Norrisville and we changed back to our regular forms "we know the situation has gotten sub- why do I keep doing that?" I asked Cassie, kind of. "that sounds like something I would say. I get it it's Time Mel she's affecting your psyche" she responded I gave a 'I don't get it' look "it's giving your brain some of my memories so you act or speak based on my personal experiences. Okay that makes a whole lot more sense "that doesn't change the fact that Bucky is still going to randomly change and put himself and others in danger" I continued. "no problem I make sure he's fine during the night" she said calmly. "did you forget that just a few minutes ago you were captured by Lex and McFist you're not ready for-" she covered my mouth to stop me from talking. "dude don't be like my first partner he's a good guy, but he worries about me too much" she joked. I decided to let her stake out as long as she waits half an hour before going she'll be fine, won't she?

 **Another chapter that took forever to make sorry if it seemed like I was shipping the time master with randy since that's not the intention of this chapter. Feel free to leave a review**


End file.
